


Xavier's Sister

by Grimmalie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Gen, Overprotective Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimmalie/pseuds/Grimmalie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one has a telepath for a brother, one can always expect vengeance on one's ex's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xavier's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a funny conversation with a friend a while back, and my own desire to see more sibling-type interactions between Charles and Raven.

When Raven started dating Tucker Stevens, Charles determinedly stayed out of it.  In as much as he could.  Of course, he’d never look into her mind to spy on them.  He’d promised after all.  And… who was to say an undergrad couldn’t happen to be studying in the same library as his little sister and her boyfriend?  And the same coffeeshop.  And the same mall.  And theater.  He had to grit his teeth to keep from scowling at the filthy thoughts he plucked from the boy’s thick head.  No _way_ he was doing any of that to Charles Xavier’s little sister; not as long as Charles had anything to say about it.

 

As it turned out, he didn’t.

 

“Charles, stay out of our heads tonight,” Raven warned, straightening her skirt.

 

“Define ‘stay out’.”

 

Raven turned to glare at him, eyes momentarily shifting back to their natural gold.

 

“If you follow us again, you are _not_ doing a good job of staying out.  That clear enough?” she huffed. “Why don’t you just stay home and do your biology homework?”

 

But Charles couldn’t.  He paced around his apartment, checked the window, tried and failed to read ahead in his textbook then started pacing again.  The hours ticked by, and Charles longed to reach out and touch her mind, see what was going on… but he was quite sure he didn’t want to know anymore than she wanted him to.

 

Finally, at one in the morning, the door creaked open.  Raven shuffled in, her eyes red and puffy, clothes disheveled.  By the time she collapsed on the way to the sofa, she was blue, ginger, and even more hopeless looking.  Charles was immediately by her side.

 

“What happened?” he demanded.

 

Raven sucked in a shallow breath.

 

“T-Tucker b-b-broke up with me,” she whimpered, fat tears slipping down her cheeks as she hiccupped and sobbed.

 

The rest of the night was filled with chocolate ice cream, pretzels, the soft melodies that drifted from the radio, and discussions about why Raven should never date again.

 

“Charles,” Raven laughed tearfully some time around 3. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you were more freaked than me.”

 

She may have had a point, but Charles couldn’t relax until he knew she was better.  Did she want him to mess with Tucker’s head a bit?  Make him want her so she could dump him? Another ice cream maybe?  But Raven only smiled, kissed him on the cheek, and bade him goodnight.  It wasn’t enough, though.  Not for Charles.

 

On the way back from university the next day, he saw Tucker laughing with some of his meathead friends.  Laughing.  While Raven was suffering.  Charles narrowed his eyes and brought two fungers up to his temple.  Instantly, Tucker burst into tears.

 

“I dunno, I dunno,” he sobbed. “I just… I have all these _feelings!”_

 

So maybe that last bit Charles had prompted him to say.  Even so, he’d made his point.  Smiling, Charles walked home and contemplated buying Raven a book on the way.  That, and the knowledge of Tucker’s sudden ‘feelings’ would cheer her.

 

Nobody messed with Charles Xavier’s sister.

 

~Fin~


End file.
